SHUT UP, ROCHELLE!
by Megan Hale
Summary: Well, it's a short story with a little CoachxEllis-ness. Don't hate the love. :p Rated for the fact that some readers might not be cool with the guys together.


AN- Alright, so I know this isn't my usual. But I started playing L4D2, and my friend and I have been arguing over pairings. For some reason, I like the idea of Coach and Ellis. Don't ask why, I don't know. Nick and Ellis would probably be better...but you know, whatever. I tend to stray from the obvious answers. So yeah, this one is for Aliza, who should very soon start working on an illustration of this.

Any questions, let me know. :]

-MH

* * *

"TAAAANK!" I shouted out loud enough for everyone for a thousand miles to hear. You know, if there were any other survivors that close to us. Which I doubted.

I didn't have much time to think about it though as the giant beast was chasing me down. Ugh, seriously, man? Why couldn't it have taken down Rochelle. I knew for a fact that no one would have cared if she had been killed by it. But no, Rochelle, from what I could tell, was standing perfectly safe atop a car about fifty feet away. I swore to myself right then that if I made it away from that tank thing, I'd shoot her down. Or maybe axe her a question.

I chuckled under my breath at my own joke, until it suddenly occurred to me that the tank had me pinned beneath it and was taking snatches at me, trying to get in a good bite to my flesh. It screamed in protest at the shots being fired at it, but didn't cease in its efforts to eat me.

"HANG IN THERE, COACH!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Ah, that voice.

Finally, the tank came down. Its screams ceased and it's massive body collapsed on top of mine. The pressure caused me to lose my breath.

"Could someone help me out? You know, dead undead thang lying on top a' me."

Some of the pressure lifted and I was able to help them get the monster off of me and stand up. I made an attempt to catch my breath as a hand slapped me on the back.

"You okay, bud?" Ellis asked.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, man, I'm cool. A little thing like that ain't gonna hurt the Coach!"

Nick snorted, his eyes averted and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Cooooaaaaccchhh," came Rochelle's stupid voice.

I aimed my automatic at her. "Shut up!"

Ellis and I laughed. "Come on. Let's get to the safe room before any more of those things get out here," he recommended. I couldn't agree more.

We kept on our way, following the symbols and signs that indicated the location of the safe room. There wasn't much more activity on our way. We only passed maybe three or four more zombies, easily taken down. It wasn't until the door was in sight that the horde really set in.

"BOOMIN' THANG, ROLYPOLY!" I shouted in warning to the others as the fat zombie made a run at Nick. I shot it before it could get to him though, and its guts exploded all over his tailored white suit. I couldn't help but laugh. He glared at me, but we both found a distraction in the incoming swarm of undead carnivores. My heart sunk as I heard that noise. That terrible, terrifying noise. The noise of a sobbing witch. I shot down the zombies nearest me and turned around in search of her. And I'll be darned if she wasn't sitting right in front of the safe room door. I cursed, and decided to take a shot from afar. She jumped up and started running towards Ellis. No, not my Ellis! I shot again and again, until she was finally down.

Ellis shoved her carcass off as Rochelle and Nick finished up the rest of the mob. When they were gone, an uncomfortable silence settled over us all. I came to notice that I had put my arm around Ellis's shoulders. When Nick turned and noticed this, he came storming up to us with his shotgun aimed directly at my gut.

"Remove your paw."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Man, chill out."

He cocked the gun. "I'm serious. Get your greasy paw off of Ellis."

"Cooooooaaacchh."

"ROCHELLE, SHUT UP!" the rest of us yelled simultaneously. A Hunter screeched in the distance. We all made a sprint for the safe room. The door was shut and locked behind us before the hunter could realize it and he pounced straight into the door, screeching the entire time. I shot between the bars at him and he went down.

Nick had seemed to have calmed down a little bit. He was over at the table that ever-so conveniently held all of the supplies we needed: med packs, ammunition, some new guns. What it didn't have: food. I mean seriously, how could the Secret Supplier forget the food? I bet it was my sister-in-law. She had always hated me.

"I hate to break it to ya'll, fellas, but we'll have to be heading out again tomorrow. No time to rest," Ellis informed us.

I pulled out the pack of UNO cards I kept in my back pocket. "No problem. Who'd like to play a game?"

Everyone gathered around, and we played card games into the night.


End file.
